


The Blue Dress

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Ice Play, Leather, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Orgasms, Sex Toys, Teasing, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started writing a more detailed description of Tom's night with Deej, and it ended up being its own one-shot, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1609652">Boy On The Side</a>.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You're doing WHAT?"

I turned around to see Gary stare at me with a look of unalloyed horror. I tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. I pulled a small carton of juice out of the fridge and closed the door.

"He's the one who lost the bet, not I. Besides, you told everyone that there would be no press, no cell phones, no sketchpads, no nothing - that's what a _private_ party means."

"Tom, I don't care - you _can't_ take Deej to the party on a _leash_. Someone's bound to find out, no pun intended. Be reasonable, at least."

"You want to talk about unreasonable, talk to Lyekka. _She's_ the one who's planning another dead-bodies-in-her-wake appearance...and she won't tell me what she's up to except that she's breaking out a new dress. A blue dress."

Gary looked askance. "She never wears blue."

"Yes, theoretically she never wears blue. Frankly, I'm relieved whenever I see her wear any clothes at all - except in bed, of course." 

He had to laugh at that one. "Fine - I've seen her naked too, you know. So why blue?"

"She took one look at the proofs from my most recent modeling photoshoot and announced to me that she was, and I quote, 'so done with your shite, Tom'."

"And you wore blue in the shoot."

"Indeed I did. So now she's planning to one-up me yet again, and you know what happens when she gets in that mood."

"Last time I checked, shit blows up and everybody dies."

I chuckled. "Oh, you've seen my latest movie. Anyway, I'm surprised she didn't tell you what she's up to…"

Gary put on his poker face. "She doesn't tell me _everything_ , you know. She keeps all the saucy bits to herself, so to speak."

He reached past me into the fridge and snagged the last small carton of juice. "What was the bet?"

I broke out my best smirk. "Come on, Gary, that's classified. Deej would kill us both - and besides, what's the fun in telling?"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "What would you have had to do if you'd lost?" He was smiling from ear to ear now. I shrugged his hand away and brushed my lips against his cheek. "That's a secret too, darling."

I turned back as I walked off. "And I'm telling Robbie you're poaching on his turf!" I heard him crack up and yell back "Yeah, right!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gary Schaeffer was about as hetero as they get, but having a theatrically gay twin brother (and bandmate) made his life interesting at times. There had been that scandalous photoshoot with the two of them a couple of years back, and Gary was a flirt to begin with. Add to that his, shall we say, close friendship with Lyekka, and you get the picture. He and I got along famously.

His twin, Robbie, well, Robbie was a bit of another story. We tolerated each other fairly well, after I'd told him a million times I wasn't interested. On top of that, I had worked in several movies with Jay, his steady flame, and I wasn't about to get in the middle of their dynamic, regardless of my sexual proclivities - or curiosity. Their longstanding affair was a well-guarded secret because Jay didn't want it aired out, and I had no problem with that.

And then there was Deej.

Andrew Grierson was, among other things, a roadie, a deejay, and a pilot. He often served as the band's private driver, and his club reputation was starting to build up. He had recently played a couple of raves in Moscow that got splashed across the media in much of Europe. He went by the professional nickname of DJ Jericho, and he preferred Drew to Andrew, so everyone called him DG - Deej. 

Gary had introduced Lyekka and I to Deej at a band party about 6 months prior. The band had just wrapped a long-awaited European tour, and it had gone very well. Gary was pleased to no end, and the rest of the band also were, so of course the ensuing blowout had to be epic to match. Everyone who had anything at all to do with the band or the tour was invited; the crowd was huge, and Deej was there.

It was about 3 months after I'd first met Deej that I got absolutely trashed at a club party while Lyekka was away on a long weekend trip, and I'd been in a weird mood to begin with that day. Deej happened to be there as well. He spotted me from across the room and walked up to more or less rescue me.

He took me outside to get some air, and ended up giving me a blowjob. I'm not into blokes, and I could barely stand up from all the booze, much less think, but he was really good. I enjoyed the hell out of him. I got even more mileage out of the encounter when I told Lyekka about it after she got back - she thought it was the hottest thing she'd ever heard, and she and I ended up spending two days in bed.

All this to say that Deej and I had an unusual relationship. That night was the only time we'd done anything, and shortly after he had started dating a stunning female model. Like Gary, Deej acted as my bodyguard from time to time, plus he was a call away when I needed to hop into a limo or a plane in a hurry.

Gary and Robbie both had the notion that something had happened, they just weren't quite sure what. Robbie was the first to notice that Deej stood just a bit closer to me than he probably should have at a couple of events, and made noises about how unfair it all was. Gary just chuckled and gave his usual "as long as everybody's happy" blessing-of-sorts. The whole situation did lead to some interesting conversations amongst the circle of friends, with even more interesting bets; and although I did my best to not get roped into the latter, I won the one bet I did get into, and Deej lost.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had three days to pick out clothes for the party. Lyekka had always had wilder tastes than I, and it was likely to be a pretty unruly evening in any case. And she was going to wear a blue dress.

What Gary had said about Lyekka never wearing blue wasn't strictly accurate. She did wear blue once in a while, but always darker shades. She far preferred purple to blue, and silver-and-black was one of her go-to choices. With short black hair and her skin tones, though, she looked good in everything, never mind her world-class-dancer's body.

I decided to keep it simple, especially since I would have Deej literally in tow, and made up my mind to go with leather. Obvious, perhaps, but I loved leather, the way I looked in it, and the way it made me feel - attitudinal. Plain black leather trousers, a jacket with enough hardware on it to almost double its weight, combat boots, my favorite thin dark metallic green t-shirt, and I was set. Two more days to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing a more detailed description of Tom's night with Deej, and it ended up being its own one-shot, [Boy On The Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1609652).


	3. Chapter 3

Deej dropped by the next day to show me the collar he'd bought - per the terms of the bet, the loser had to acquire whatever was needed to fulfill the bet. It was pretty vanilla, as such things go, except for a few dangerous-looking spikes. The leash that went with it was 6 feet long - long enough for him to walk behind me, short enough for me to have him in my sights the rest of the time. 

I'd never seen the look he gave me as he upended his shopping bag onto the couch. Sarcastic, flirty, completely unselfconscious, with a saucy smile that was barely keeping his tongue in his mouth. This was going to be a fun party.

"So, what do you think?" 

I looked the items over. "Fine by me - it's not rocket science, we're just making an appearance. What are you wearing?"

He licked his lips and took one step closer to me. "Well, that depends...it's your show. I have no preference." That smile again.

I thought it over. "I'm keeping things simple - leather. I'd prefer it if you actually wore clothes...after that, your pick. But butch is good." I couldn't stifle a smile.

He took another step. "I'm getting a haircut this afternoon. Would you like me to go blonde, while I'm at it?"

He was close enough for me to feel his body heat. It made me a bit nervous.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I'm thinking about going with black myself." I stepped back.

Deej stepped back as well, smiling. "Done deal. One more thing - am I driving?"

I laughed. "No, let's make other arrangements. But there is one other detail we need to discuss."

"Not going home with who brought me, you mean." Blunt, as was his custom with serious matters.

"Sorry - I'm not being a prick about it, but Lyekka's got something up her sleeve, if she bothers with sleeves this time. Maybe…"

"Maybe I'm not going to chase you, Tom. If you ever make up your mind that you want me to, just say so. I'm cool with things the way they are between us - friends with a shared pleasant memory."

I must have looked surprised, because he started laughing. 

"What? We never talked about it, but I enjoyed you too. Just so you know."

I nodded. "See you tomorrow night, Deej."


	4. Chapter 4

I slept all day the next day. I had the time off, nowhere to go until late evening, and it wouldn't take me long to get ready. I got up around 19:30, took a shower, made tea and warmed up some leftovers. Then I read until 21:30.

I gathered my party clothes, and ran a sloppy black wash through my hair with my hands. When I was done, it looked really cool, pitch black with ginger streaks, spiky but soft. Perfect hair for wearing leather.

22:15, the doorbell, then a knock. Deej.

What a sight he was! He had got his hair cut quite short and bleached almost white from his usual dark red, and the style and color accentuated the planes of his face. Add lip gloss, and yeah, he pulled off lovely and butch very well. He had also covered himself in leather, red accents, no shirt, attitude and, well, sex. My mind started to wander. I was tempted.

He smiled, gave me a loose hug and spun around a couple of times. Very coquettish.

"So, what do you think?"

I laughed. "Did you not ask me that just yesterday? I think you look terrific - love the hair."

"Thank you! Love yours too...I thought you'd be dressed by now, though."

"Really? You're soff, mate, the party starts at 22:30, and there's no such thing as fashionably early. Want some coffee?"

He sat down on the couch. "Sure, I'll take coffee. And you, but mostly coffee."

I stared at him. "Deej, come on. Coffee it is." I loaded the coffee machine and waited for it to beep. "And please, no innuendoes when I ask how you take it."

Deej pouted. "Aw, Tom, you're no fun anymore. One cream, four sugars, please."

"No wonder you're always amped! I guess it helps when you're running a rave…"

The coffee machine beeped and I brought Deej his cup.

"Here's your caffeinated sugar, sugar. I'll go get dressed - give me five minutes." 

I ducked into my bedroom and put on my t-shirt, leather and boots. When I walked out, Deej was standing by the door with the collar and leash in his hand, smiling.

"You look...yummy. Would you mind helping me finish getting dressed…?" He handed me the collar and took his jacket halfway off, down to his elbows. Not an extra ounce on him, all smooth skin and lean muscle. With the boots we'd each picked, he was only an inch taller than I. I felt really hot all of a sudden.

"Sure."

I put my arms around his neck to fasten the collar. He put his hands on my hips, very lightly. I looked him right in the eye and didn’t move a muscle. 

"I have a small favor to ask, Tom. If I may."

"What?"

"One kiss. Fair exchange."

"For what? Dragging you around on a leash in public?"

He chuckled. "You don't remember, do you? You were pretty much out of it."

"Remember what?"

"What you said to me that night."

I frowned and thought about it for a moment. Then it came back to me.

_Oh._

[One word.]

Well, that was worth one kiss, wasn't it?

I leaned in closer and teased his lips apart with my tongue. He let out a small moan. I grabbed hold of the leash at the collar, and pulled him in. I couldn't stop kissing him. I would have licked his neck if not for the spikes on the collar. His breathing kept getting faster, and I was dizzy. I finally managed to pull myself away and looked at him. I don’t recall ever thinking of a man as beautiful until I saw the look of pure pleasure on his face. Eyes half closed, lips parted, his breath finally slowing down...and I guessed he was as hard as I was.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "You...you should be covered in warning labels. That was some kiss…" He took his hands off my hips.

I smiled back. "We aim to please, we shoot to kill." I pecked his cheek and stepped back. "Ready to go party, darling?"


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at the party venue shortly after 23:00. Gary was already there, of course, and guests were starting to pile up at the door. Our entrance was duly noted by the crowd in attendance - a tall, handsome black-haired man followed by an even taller, drop-dead-gorgeous platinum blonde man on a leash, both covered in black leather. Gary hugged us both and nodded approvingly the minute we walked in. I got a charge out of that.

I walked Deej to the closest bar and asked the bartender for her favorite shot. I have no idea what she served us, but it was greenish and tasty. We sat down and took in the scene - Gary's parties had a tendency to spin out of control, and the buildup was always fun to watch.

Robbie showed up about 20 minutes after Deej and I had ensconced ourselves at the bar. I signaled the barkeep to serve him one of whatever we were drinking, and she obliged. Robbie drained the shot and asked for another, then walked over to sit next to us.

"Hell of a bet to lose, Deej - but at least you look great!" Robbie was a tease, just like his brother.

Deej smiled at Robbie, then at me. He looked so delicious, I just gave up and gave in. I pulled on the leash and planted a soft kiss on his lips, then kept going. Deej responded in kind. I sucked on his tongue and nibbled on his lower lip. I couldn't care less who was watching us - or who was getting off on watching us. I put my free hand on the back of Deej's neck. He grabbed my shoulder and held on to me. 

When our kiss ended, I felt electric, and Deej was breathless. I only then noticed all the hooting and hollering around us, and Robbie standing up and applauding. I'd never seen a bigger smile on his face.

"Well played, gentlemen! Tom, I'll take that sight with me to my grave - or at least to my bunk!"

I felt myself blushing, but fortunately the lights in the bar area were set low. Deej still had his hand on my shoulder, and I leaned into his side and put my arm around his waist. "Sorry, Robbie - no dance tonight!" Robbie blew me a kiss and walked off. Deej kissed me on the cheek and signaled the bartender for another couple of shots. 

All I had left to do now was wait for Lyekka.


	6. Chapter 6

Deej and I stayed at the bar for a while - a good spot from which to watch the party unfold. We talked about everything and nothing. He kept getting shots, and I switched to ginger ale. I didn't fancy getting more than lightly buzzed before Lyekka got there. The evening was already sufficiently offbeat. 

After about 45 minutes, I got tired of waiting and walked to the dance floor with Deej behind me. I'd never seen him dance before. He had some good moves, and he was totally uninhibited. Dancing with him was fun. I kept my grip on the leash, and he kept his eyes on me. We kissed a few more times while we danced, and I felt very comfortable with him that close to me. I started thinking it was almost too bad he wouldn't be coming home with me.

There was a lull in the music - then Depeche Mode's _Blue Dress_ filled the venue. Everyone fell quiet and turned to the end of the dance floor opposite from where Deej and I were standing.

Oh. My. God.

[Lyekka.]

The leash fell out of my hand, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Deej step away.

Lyekka walked slowly, to the beat of the song - languidly, gracefully. A soft white spotlight followed her path across the room towards me. Dark blue dress, asymmetrical, stiff structured bodice, diaphanous skirt, sleeveless, deep décolletage, criss-crossed straps in the back, one thigh almost completely bare and painted in long light and dark blue swirls. Three-inch heels, lower than what she usually wore. The left side of her hair was cut down to one inch long, starting just above the top of her ear, leaving a wide, soft top stripe slicked back into a crest, and the blonde streak she usually sported was now cerulean blue. Dark blue lipstick, blue-grey eye makeup to match her crystal eyes. Perfection incarnate.

I stood there watching her get closer to me, and I forgot how to breathe. 

She stopped less than two feet from me after what seemed like an eternity, then curtsied deeply, her back straight and her eyes downcast, the latter a rare occurrence. She always met my gaze, but not tonight. I tried to come up with something to say, to no avail. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen - again.

Then I saw what she had brought with her.

I heard myself say "Rise", and she did, without a word. She glanced at me, put the leather collar in my hand and looked down again. 

"Lyekka, look at me."

She looked up, a faint smile on her lips, and closed her eyes. I moved closer to her, bent down over her right shoulder and fastened the collar snugly around her throat. She heard my breath catch and moaned softly. I brushed her cheek with my lips as I straightened up. Her eyes were still closed, and she looked like she was on the brink of ecstasy. I ran my fingers slowly through the longer side of her hair, tugging gently on the sky-blue lock. She began to tremble. I didn't dare touch her skin - I wasn't sure what would happen. We had so much power over one another, she and I.

"Please, Lyekka, look at me."

She did, and slowly raised her left hand to caress the left side of my face with the back of her hand. I closed my eyes, trying to hang on to a shred of control. A ritual touch. I'd fallen in love with her the night we met when she touched my face. 

Her breath was speeding up to match mine. I was so close. She was too.

I took a step towards her, our bodies almost touching, eyes locked, heartbeats racing. I bent down to her again and spoke one word into her ear.

[Come.]

My groin tightened as she inhaled sharply, eyelashes fluttering. She almost stumbled, caught herself, and put one hand on my shoulder, her lips to my ear.

"Your turn, my love."

She kissed me and I came, fireworks going off throughout my entire body. It felt amazing. Her tongue was so warm, her breath so sweet. Time stopped…

...the music morphed into another song…

...Lyekka's lips left mine.

"Care to dance, Tom?"

I took her hand. "I'd love to. Is everyone watching…?"

"Probably - I don't care, do you?" Her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Not really. I applaud your performance, though - might there be an encore later?"

"Perhaps, when we're done dancing. I'll think about it." I wrapped my arms about her bare shoulders and kissed her. The dance floor was getting crowded again. I fingered her collar.

"Think fast - I'm getting some ideas…"

She giggled. "Fair enough, but I insist we dance." She waved at the sound booth. I looked over, and saw Gary there, smiling. Of course. He blew me a kiss - or perhaps it was for Lyekka as well, who knows? - and cued up one of Lyekka's favorites, Kodomo's _Concept 11_ , an older track she and I had danced a hundred times in the studio. Slow, timeless, dreamy…like this evening. Everyone else cleared the dance floor.

We danced to the song as we did in the studio - as close as we could get to each other without touching. It was one of the hottest things we did together, teasing each other that way. Five and a half minutes of sweet torture, our breathing and steps in sync, our bodies barely brushing, a promise.

When the song ended, I kissed Lyekka long and slow. I dimly noticed a round of applause from the crowd. Lyekka smiled, then giggled.

"Well, I guess they got their money's worth tonight! Will you buy me a drink, my king?" I laughed and took her hand to walk with her back to my spot at the bar. I waved at the bartender, and she brought three shots, apparently aware of Lyekka's habit of doing shots in pairs. I sat down, and Lyekka stood between my knees.

"Are you not going to sit, love? My lap is available if you find the bar stools uncomfortable…"

She downed one shot. "Actually, if I sit down, the dress may self-destruct. It's not made to do anything in but stand and slow dance."

I frowned. "You mean - when you take it off, that's it? Seems a waste."

She put down the second empty shot glass and waved at the bartender. "I mean, you're going to have to rip it off me. Part of it is glued, and there's no other way for me to get out of it. I had to finish getting dressed here."

Double take. "Um, what? Rip it off you…?"

She leaned against me and whispered in my ear. "When we get home, you are going to rip this dress off me. Whatever you do after...I will submit to gladly." She disposed of her third shot. I snagged her fourth shot and drained it, then curled my fingers under her collar.

"This...stays. I'm not taking it off you."

She flicked her tongue at me. "I was hoping you'd say that...shall we go?"

I shook my head. "Not quite - we have to take our leave of Mr. Grierson, or at least I do."

She smiled. "True. He's over there, if you want to take care of our goodbyes by yourself."

"Don't mind if I do - and thanks for being a good sport yet again."

I walked over to Deej. He hugged me. "You're leaving? Too bad - I was having a really good time…"

"Yeah, me too. Sorry about that. Maybe we can, um, go clubbing or something, no leashes…?"

He cracked up. "Don't lead me on, Tom - but if you mean it, I'd love to."

I pecked him on the cheek. "I mean it."

"In that case, just give me a call - you know where to find me."

"Sweet. Thank you, Deej." I kissed him full on the lips, hugged him, and walked back over to Lyekka. She was smiling.

"You looked like you really enjoyed that...what did I miss?"

"I respectfully decline to answer that - I don't want you to get distracted."

"Fair enough."

I offered her my arm. "Now we can go." We said our other goodbyes on the way out. The stretch limo Deej and I had hired for the evening was near the front of the venue. Lyekka very carefully kneeled on the floor, just past my legs, keeping her back straight so her dress wouldn't shred itself during the twenty minute drive.

I smiled at her. "This is going to make it difficult for you to make my getting-head-in-the-back-of-a-limo fantasy come true…"

She licked her lips and put her hand on my thigh. "I can still reach with my hand, unless you're not interested in that..." She ran her fingers next to my zipper, and felt the throb. "I love smelling leather on you. I want to bury my face in your jacket and lick every inch of you and feel your nipples get hard under my tongue and work my way down." She pressed her hand harder against my cock. "I'll do anything you want me to. You own me tonight. Everyone saw - everyone was watching." She started undoing my trousers. "You can do anything you want to me. Everything you want." I leaned forward, reached and tugged on her collar. She was close enough to kiss. I flicked my tongue at her lips.

"Let's save this for when we get home." I sat back and took her roving hand in mine. "I'll give you plenty to do." She pouted, then smiled and pulled her hand back. She closed her eyes and sat very still until the car stopped. I helped her extract herself, then instructed our driver to go back to the party and wait for Deej.


	7. Chapter 7

I closed and locked the door. "Anything I want, you said."

Lyekka smiled and curtsied again, her eyes downcast, and whispered "Everything you want."

I slid my fingers under her collar and pulled gently up. As she stood up and kicked off her shoes, I spun her around so I could stand behind her and hold her tightly against me. She always loved it when I sneaked up on her - our height difference made her feel safe when I enfolded her. This wasn't exactly sneaky, but I felt her relax in my arms just the same. I pulled on the top left side of the bodice with one hand, and held on to the collar with the other. She moaned softly. I licked her neck.

"Too bad about the dress...I really like it. Designer, dancer, engineer…is there anything you're not good at? "

"Keeping my hands to myself comes to mind...what's on yours?"

The bodice was giving way. "Impure thoughts, mostly." She laughed. I kissed her just below her left earlobe, the one I'd pierced for her. "You taste like sin tonight. I like this." I casually threw the piece of dress I had just destroyed in front of her. "I'm going to drink you. I'm going to get you so wet you'll beg for my tongue. And if you behave, if you're a good girl, I'll fuck that glorious cunt of yours until you can't beg anymore."

She tried to turn around, but I held her firmly as I started working on the next piece of dress. "No squirming, love - I'm not having any more of your sass tonight." She giggled.

"May I.. entertain you while you're undressing me…?" She reached behind her with her left hand to stroke my already-hard cock through my leather. It felt so good - but after her performance at the party, I wasn't about to let her have her way. I let go of the dress, grabbed her wrist, and held her arm up and behind her head, my right arm around her waist.

"You may not." I bent her head down to kiss the back of her neck, still holding her wrist, and heard the hitch in her breath. That particular kiss always made her swoon. It made me… hungry.

I growled in her ear. "Let's get you out of that dress." I pulled and ripped. Six pieces all told, and she was naked before me, ink, piercings, the collar and that paint on her leg. I caught her scent - that heady fragrance I adored, and which she loved to taste on me. I slowly ran my hand through her quim. She was drenched.

I turned her around to face me, brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked on my index finger. She smiled wickedly, her eyes huge. I held my wet middle finger to her lips and pulled down. "Open." Her lips parted with a sigh, and I slid my finger and my tongue into her mouth. She sucked on both for long minutes, losing herself in this, her favorite kiss of all, just like I did.

I took my finger out of Lyekka's mouth and caressed her shoulder. "You wanted to bury your face in my leather? Now's your chance. Undress me."

She stood on tiptoe, put her arms around my neck, and started pulling down my jacket.

"I'm going to need help with your t-shirt, Tom - you're too damn tall."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Oh, very well." I stuck my tongue out at her and waited until she finished sliding my leather off me. "And what you said about keeping your hands to yourself? Now's a good time to practice."

She held up her hands and licked her lips while I peeled off my t-shirt as slowly as I could. "You could have done that in the shower, Tom…"

I had to laugh at that one. "Yeah, right. And ruin my trousers? This is real life, not the stage!" 

She bowed slightly. "May I resume grabby hands now, my king?"

"Don't miss any spots, love."

She looked up at me and smiled, then began covering me with small kisses, a quick peck of her tongue with each one, almost like an afterthought. She grazed my nipples with her teeth, and swirled her tongue around each one in turn, making small wet noises and sighing. I was so hard, I wondered how long my zipper would last.

When she got near my waist, I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her up. She tried to put her arms around my neck again, but I caught her wrists and held her. She smiled that smile full of fangs I knew so well, her eyes fixed on mine. I smiled back.

"I should tell you - I remembered what I said to Deej that night…"

"Did you now."

I slowly backed up to the living room wall, pulling her to me with one hand behind her neck.

"Kneel."


	8. Chapter 8

Lyekka didn't argue - she was only too happy to comply. She twirled and rubbed herself against me, and took her time undoing my trousers. I made myself comfortable, slumping back against the wall, still half dressed, the fingers of one hand curled under her collar.

She delicately wrapped the fingers of one hand around my cock and kneeled, looking at me expectantly. "Do you want it fast, or slow?"

I tousled her hair. "Surprise me. But be nice about it."

She purred. "You know how wet this makes me, don't you, Tom."

"I do. You'll get yours, love, but I get mine first."

She put her mouth on me, and my eyes rolled back. A delicious sensation, her tongue and throat working my cock, second only to being inside her. Her every move sent an electric wave of pleasure through my entire body. I thought about holding back for a moment, but what the hell - she was too good, and I had plenty of time to play with her tonight.

As I got close, she stopped and looked at me. She loved to watch me come. I tightened my grip on her collar, my other hand in her hair. "Wind the coil."

She began again, and it didn't take long. I felt the heat building up in my groin - she held me on the edge for a few seconds, then released me.

"LyekkaaaAAAAHHH!!"

I bucked into her mouth. She didn't spill a drop. She never did.

I caught myself before I slid all the way down the wall, and gazed at her. She laughed softly, a smug look and a crooked little smile on her face. I stood up, still breathless, and zipped up my trousers.

"Don't just stand there, love. Give us a taste…"

She put two fingers inside her quim, eyes closed, then slid them into my mouth.

"Will there be anything else, my king?"

I held her hand after licking her musk off her fingers. "Of course. Why should I have all the fun?"

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled in delight. I carried her into the bedroom, tossed her onto the bed and took off my boots.

"What's with the "my king", anyway? You've been calling me that all night. I think I like it."

She crawled to the edge of the bed and sat up, one hand between her legs. "It's your hair. You _know_ who you look like with black hair."

"Oh, _that_ \- I sort of forgot, actually…" I sat on the opposite edge of the bed and grabbed her. "Who told you you could play with yourself? That's my prerogative, is it not?" I rolled her onto her back and held her down. "Anything I want."

She looked at me with huge eyes. "Yes."

I let go of her wrists and got off the bed. "Be right back - and hands off yourself, love." I went into the kitchen and returned to the bedroom with a small bucket of ice. Her hands were at her sides. She had put on some music.

"What are you going to do with _that_?"

"Nothing yet - I just wanted to have it handy. Which reminds me…"

I ducked into the bathroom to get towels, a warm damp washcloth, and a foot scrub lotion. My dancer always liked it when I took care of her feet - and she was going to be off them for a bit. 

She smiled when she was what I was bringing back. "Ooh! A treat!" She licked her lips. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You haven't done it yet." I sat next to her and ran my hands though her hair. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Or else I will."

I reached into one of the night table drawers and pulled out a few items. Lyekka looked at my picks, sidled up to me and took my arm. 

"You're tooling up for a night of this stuff, huh." She giggled. "Where do you want me?"

"On your back, love. Your feet are filthy." I washed her feet, then licked and sucked her toes one by one. She squirmed deliciously under my tongue. 

"Ooh, Tom...you need to do that more often, it sends me through the roof…"

I chuckled. "I know. I'm not done." I spread some foot scrub lotion on my hands and massaged her feet. "Do you think I can make you come doing this?"

She moaned. "I want to. I want you to."

"How about I just make you come?"

I reached over to the small pile of toys on the bed and got a white silk scarf. "Put the soles of your feet together - that's my good girl." I tied her feet, starting with her big toes. Her moans got louder. "I love your song, Lyekka. Sing for me."

"Ooh, Tom...please…?"

"I'm going to drink you, love. Are you wet?"

She was already past making any sense, moaning and writhing, eyes closed. "Anything...Tom...please…"

I retrieved an ice cube from the bucket and popped it into my mouth. I traced the long whorls of paint on her leg and caressed the inside of her thighs while the ice melted, then I put my tongue on her, swirling it around her clit and darting in and out of her quim. 

" _Oh god_ Tom...cold...please...make me come…"

"You like it, love? Tell me how much…"

"I-I--oh god Tom, never stop please please _please_ …" Her legs soon began to shake, and she nearly bucked off the bed. "Ooooooooh…"

"Ah, there you are. So beautiful in your lust, Lyekka. I can never get enough of your song." I untied and rubbed her feet. "You like it cold…?"

She opened her eyes halfway and smiled. "I do, my wicked king." She held out her hand and I sat her up and hugged her.

"Would you like a taste of yourself on me? You're so delicious…"

We kissed for long minutes, bruising each other's mouths. She kept trying to rub my cock through my trousers, and I finally grabbed her wrists and held her hands away.

"Now now, don't get excited, you'll overheat. Should I help you cool down…?"

She wasn't putting up any resistance. "Anything you want, Tom. I was serious."

"Alright - let me get out of these trousers. Unless you want to…?"

I stood up, and she unzipped me and pulled my leather off. She bit her lip at the sight of how hard I was.

"May I help you with this as well?" She wrapped her tongue around the head of my cock, and got a nice throb in return. 

"No, not yet. But I reserve the right to change my mind."

She giggled. "I won't. Where do you want me?"

I already knew what I was going to say, but I pretended to think about it. "Hmm...how about...this?" I grabbed her and turned her onto her stomach, then picked her up and put her on all fours. "Yes, this'll do nicely."

She reached down and fingered her quim. "I'm still wet - would you like some?"

I chuckled. "Wet, you say. And you're being a bad girl - I didn't give you permission to touch yourself."

"Alright, I'll behave - maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

One more item from the toy pile...the blue glass one. I held on to her hip with one hand and dipped the toy in the ice bucket, away from her line of sight.

"So you like it cold tonight, do you. I wonder how cold…"

She backed up towards me, still on all fours. "I've been waiting all night for you to put those honey hips of yours to work on something other than dancing…"

I chuckled. "You'll have to wait a bit longer, love. You haven't begged me enough. How about it?"

I put the end of the cooled dildo at her entrance, and she shivered.

"Oh…! What…? Oh god, it's so cold...I want it in me - and you after...please…"

I reached over her back and grabbed her collar. "Too tight? Is this okay?"

"F-fine...it's good...please, Tom, please…"

I slid the glass shaft into her very slowly. She squirmed and tried to back up. I pushed back on her neck gently.

"Oh, no, Lyekka. Take your time. I'm taking mine."

"Ooooh...tease…"

I kissed her lower back. "You have a funny way to beg, love. What was that again?"

She turned her head, trying to meet my gaze. Her face was glowing with pleasure.

"Please, Tom…"

"Please...what? Speak up, love, I can't hear you…" I pulled the toy out of her. She cried out.

"No! Please, Tommy, fuck me hard, I need you, please, please…"

"Ahh...well begged, Lyekka. Here's a taste." 

I worked the glass shaft in and out of her, teasing her with slow, then quick strokes, shallow and deep, one hand on her collar. She whimpered and cried, calling my name, backing up into me, rubbing the underside of my cock with her arse, fisting the sheets. 

"Tom...I...I'm going to come...please make me c-come...p-please...Tom...Tom…"

I let go of her collar, reached around her waist, and barely had my hand on her quim when she shook and moaned, her inner muscles clenching so hard around the glass dildo that I couldn't move it. I took myself in hand - a few strokes, and I came all over her back. I managed to gently pull the toy out of her, and she collapsed, cooing softly.

"Oh god...so good...Tom...so good…"

I wiped my cum off her back with one of the towels and lay down next to her, my arm across her shoulders. "My Lyekka...mine…"

"Yours…"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm...I feel...a little hot…"

"Yes, you are...here, this should help." I retrieved a couple of ice cubes from the bucket and rubbed them slowly up and down her back.

"Ooh, cold...that feels wonderful, thank you…!" She turned her head towards me and smiled. "I feel so...mellow right now. You're a fucking drug, Tom." She chuckled and stretched sinuously. "I'm just going to lie here and bask, my king."

I caressed her back and neck and purred in her ear. "Don’t fall asleep, my lady, I'm not done with you yet."


	10. Chapter 10

After a time, she rolled over to hug me. She looked sated, loved, happy - because of me. At times like these, it was easily as much of a rush to make her come than it was for me to get off. 

"Cooled off enough, love?"

"Mmm...yes, I feel wonderful, thank you."

"Good. There's something I need you to do for me, Lyekka."

She rose up on one elbow and looked me up and down. And down. "Something fun, I hope? You don't look like you need fluffing, though…"

I smiled and rolled onto my back, carrying her along with me. "I want to play a game with you."

She rubbed herself on my cock, still very wet. "I love games. What are the rules?"

I put my hands above her hips and lifted her off my hard-on. "I want to watch you make yourself come."

She pouted. "That's not as much fun as I was hoping for…"

"While I'm inside you."

She stared at me, smiled, and kissed me. "Now _that_ sounds like fun!"

"The rules are: I'm not going to move. I'm not going to touch you. You can only use your hands, and you're not allowed to touch me or ride me."

She giggled. "That...is a very tough game…! I'll do my best." She slowly took me deep inside herself. I kept my eyes on her.

"You know how much I love watching you, Lyekka."

"Ooh, I do...oh, you feel so good, fink, damn your rules…" She began rubbing her clit, careful to avoid touching me. 

"You are divine, Lyekka...everything about you…" 

She smiled at me, then closed her eyes and leaned back just so...and forgot I was there. She looked...transcendent. There's no better way to describe her right then. I felt vast and insignificant all at once, enraptured by my luminous lover, my own pleasure miles from my mind. A perfect moment, time slowing down to a stop.

Then I felt her inner walls spasm, heard her cry out my name, caught her as she fell towards me, overcome by the intensity of her orgasm. I slid out of her and tenderly laid her on her back, holding her as she surfaced.

"You're so very beautiful, Lyekka…"

"Hmmm...so are you, my love." She stretched languorously. "Oooh...your turn, now, yes?"

I laughed softly. "I'm not in a rush, but if that's what you want, sure…"

"I want you to come inside me, Tom. I wish I could tell you what that feels like…"

"Tell me."

She was quiet for a moment, then put both her hands to my face and kissed me. "It feels like...that's all there is. In that moment, it's all there is."

I felt my eyes well up. "Oh."

She wiped off my tears and smiled. "I love you, Thomas."

"I love you, Lyekka."

I entered her as gently as I could, and we rode each other on waves of pleasure, crest after crest, until we came together, a dazzling explosion of all our senses.

We fell asleep still entwined.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to streams of sunlight filtering through the curtains, Lyekka sound asleep in my arms. Neither one of us had stirred much. I rarely got to watch her sleep; she usually rose before me because of her chronic insomnia and came back to make sure she was there when I woke up. She looked angelic.

Her eyes popped open after a few minutes, and she smiled at me and stretched.

"Hello you…"

"Good morning, Lyekka."

"You were watching me sleep…? I love that." She put her arms around me and snuggled even closer.

"I hardly ever get to - I love it too."

We hugged and kissed in silence for long, slow minutes, caressing each other with every inch of skin, lost in love and warmth and touch.

"Mmmm...and I adore waking up like this, Tom. Always."

"Is there anything I can do to make it even better?"

She chuckled. "Actually, there is. You were remiss in one thing last night."

"I…? No, I think I got everything I wanted…"

"Yeah, but you still forgot something…" She pulled at her collar. "You never finished undressing me."

I took her chin in my hand and smiled. "But it looks so good on you, or should I say, you look so fine with it…"

She gave me a very sassy grin. "I know."

I gently took the collar off her. "You're still mine."

"I'm yours...forever."

"Only forever…?"

She got on top of me. "Forever and always, Tom."

I sat up and kissed her. "I'm yours, Lyekka, always and forever."

She sighed in my ear as I ran my thumb in circles on and around her clit. "Ooh...Tom...fuck me...fill me…" She impaled herself on me, taking me oh so deep, and hugged me with her entire body. I loved having her like this, looking up into her eyes, seeing her love and passion burning there…

...slow at first, moving together, caught in this waking dream of us, then imperceptibly increasing the rhythm…

...hands and lips everywhere, my tongue on her breasts and neck, her fingers in my hair, nails digging into my back... 

...a maelstrom of sensation - breathing, touch, heartbeats, sighs, grunts, moaning into each other's hungry mouths, sliding, wet, hot...

"...yeah...like that...Tom...just like that…"

"...yeah…?"

"...yes.."

...so close to that exquisite edge…

"...Lyekka...come with me, my love...please…"

"...ooh...Tom...I'm with you...come…"

...I felt her around me, out of control, paroxysm, her sounds, oh god...

...and the fall…

[I love you]

_Ooooh._

...gently kissing each other back to life…

"Lyekka...I need to lie back down…"

She smiled. "You and me both, Tom…"

I leaned back gingerly until my back met the mattress, Lyekka still on top of me. We rolled onto our sides and held each other for I don't know how long, almost drifting off to sleep. 

She spoke first. "Can I have my arm back?"

"Of course, love. Sorry."

She pinched me, laughing. "Tom, stop saying you're sorry."

I kissed her neck. "Sure. What now?"

"I suggest coffee and a shower, and we'll see where that takes us."

"Marvelous."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was back at work the next day when my phone went off several times. I had to wait for a break before I could check what was going on, and when I did, I was floored.

Lyekka had sent me a dozen shots of herself in the blue dress, obviously taken before she walked out onto the dance floor. The lighting in the pictures was very good, and I could see details I hadn't noticed before. I couldn't regret ripping it to shreds, after the night we'd had, but I was sorry I would only see her in it once…

As I was scrolling through her photos, I got one more message from her: "Working on a new design. See you soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have read this story, read my other fics, left kudos and comments, and/or encouraged me in other ways, a million thank yous. :)
> 
> If you liked the movie, [this is the soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/velcroid/the-blue-dress-fic-soundtrack).


End file.
